


Tip-toes

by hotot



Series: Now Kiss [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fill, Romance, Trans Deacon, Trans Male Character, i'm weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotot/pseuds/hotot
Summary: Jeanne gets little break from work, some soup, and a different view.~~~Tumblr kissing prompt: #17: height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoxadrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoxadrine/gifts).



> This ship is from my long Deacon/F!Sole fic [The Trick to This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8930290/chapters/20453683). Deacon is transmasculine and non binary. This is way out of order but if you're reading Trick and want some fluff, here ya go.
> 
> For Hox because they love Deaxer and all I've been throwing out there for this pair is angst.

Jeanne sat with her feet dangling over the low scaffold edge, looking out over the open grounds inside Fort Independence. Work on the walls was at a noon-day pause as the June sun beat down on workers’ heads. People napped in the shade or went down to the water to catch a cool breeze. Jeanne just sat on the scaffold, kicking her feet back and forth as she enjoyed a moment of solitude and wondered at the transformation the stronghold had undergone in the past few weeks.

Across the yard, she spotted a familiar figure coming her way. Tall, broad shoulders, slim hips. Bald head, faded white tee. The glint of sunglasses flashing in the sun. Handsome, even from this distance. She'd still check him out if he was a random stranger. Yep. She offered a little wave, unable to keep the smile from her face. As he came closer she saw Deacon was holding something in to hands. 

“Hey-ya, Fixer-upper,” he greeted her. “Place is looking good.”

“Even better now that you’re here,” she said. The scaffold put her kneesat his chest height, letting her look down on her slightly taller lover, for once. It afforded her a different view, and she grinned as she looked down at his bald head, a little shiny in the afternoon sun. She could see his strong, gingery eyebrows peaking out from under his sunglasses, and the freckles coming in strong from all the sun he was getting working in the gardens.

“Oh, you know,” he said, waving away the compliment with a casual hand, even as she saw the tell-tale creep of blush climb up his neck and ears. “It’s effortless, really.” 

“What’s that?” she asked, pointing to the bowl he held as her stomach growled. “For me?”

Deacon smiled and handed the cool, chipped bowl up to her. “Lunch. Summer tato soup. A recipe passed down in my family for generations. I come from a long line of chefs, you know. I broke the tradition years ago and stole my grandfather’s recipes when I left. Had to make a run for the Commonwealth after that.”

“Mmmhmm,” she said, sceptical. “That’s a good one.” She sipped a spoonful of the cool, sweet summer broth filled with chunks of tato, carrot, and corn. “Mmmmm. Okay, it’s really good. Please write to your grandfather and thank him for me.”

Deacon shook his head, gazing up at her with a tragic pull of his mouth. “I can’t give myself away like that. There’s been a hit on me for this recipe for a decade.” 

She set the bowl aside and reached for him instead. “Come here,” she said, her voice soft, sweeter than the soup. She leaned down and he grinned in earnest, resting broad, warm palms on her thighs as he rose up on his tiptoes to meet her mouth. Her eyes sank closed as she leaned into open space, one hand gripping the strut above her, the other finding his neck.

His lips were firm against hers, but softened she leaned into him. She made the happy little noise he always managed to pull from her when they kissed, and his mouth opened a little more, just a hint of warm and wet. His fingers tightened on her thighs as he stretched higher to deepen the kiss and she leaned into him, feeling herself wavering on the edge falling. It wasn't a long drop, but it was enough that combined with Deacon tilting head tilting to the side to get a better angle on her mouth was enough to give her a slight rush of vertigo.

He pulled away slowly and she opened her eyes, blinking away the dazzle of sunlight. He huffed a laugh and then reconsidered, rising up on his toes again to steal another kiss before settling back. His face was definitely flushed now. Public displays of affection always turned him bright red. 

“There’s not a way I could convince you to come down from there, huh? My old-timer’s neck is gonna get a crick.”

“Not a chance,” Jeanne said, giving herself a little shake to settle the dizziness. “I like the view.”


End file.
